Bailian Durron
Bailian Durron was a revered human male who served as a Jedi Knight of the New Jedi Order and helped save the Galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Born to the galactic hero Kyp Durron and Sofia Warka in 5 ABY, Durron was trained by his father from an early age in the ways of the Jedi. Biography Early life Bailian Durron was born in 5 ABY to the Jedi Knight Kyp Durron and the doctor Sofia Warka. After meeting his father for the first time a few years later, Durron was primarily raised on the planet Coruscant in the rebuilt Jedi Temple where he was trained by his father in the ways of the Jedi from an early age. Though they had already separated, both of his parent's continued to live and work at the Temple for the rest of his upbringing. As the child of one of the New Jedi Order's leading Jedi Knights, Durron's childhood was a privileged one. He constantly was able to attend numerous games to his favorite sports teams, travel to exotic planets, had elaborate birthday parties and stayed at expensive hotels. When he was seven years old, Durron accompanied his father on a group hunting expedition, an experience he had fond memories of. Time at the Jedi Academy When he came of age, Durron began attending regular classes at the Jedi Academy. Yuuzhan Vong War In 38 ABY, Kern fell pregnant and the two married shortly thereafter. The newly wedded woman gave birth to a son named Flynn on June 1, 39 ABY. Personality and traits Bailian Durron was regarded by his peers as an arrogant, egotistical, prideful, and stuck up individual. Much like his father and siblings, Durron possessed an independent and stubborn streak since his younger years, often being rebellious to his teachers when there was not much reason to do so. Though often chastised by his fellow Jedi for often seemingly taking the easy way out, Durron showed bravery throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War. Durron's heroics during the war garnered him respect from his superior's as well as several promotions, leading himself to believe that he was one of the most talented of the second generation of Jedi in the New Jedi Order. Durron also considered himself to be something of a ladies man, claiming that many of his former girlfriend's spread word that he was a heart breaker. Relationships Romances Madi Windu Jana Keller Bailian and Jana maintained a serious relationship for about a year, but the affair quickly soured after their eight month anniversary. Alethea Catalina Sepúlveda At some point in his adulthood, Bailian and Catalina had a brief fling. Aurora Zann Bailian had an interest in Aurora as she got older and attempted to woo her on a few occasions but she appeared to not reciprocate his feelings. Helena Prendergast Lola Chilcott Maya Kern Eva Nelson Powers and abilities Trained since childhood, Bailian Durron was a very talented warrior. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Force-sensitives Category:Kyp's Dozen personnel Category:New Republic individuals Category:Durron family Category:Kern family Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant